This invention relates to a method of producing a superconductor of metal oxides.
One known method for the production of a superconductor of metal oxides includes a step of dissolving a blend of alkoxides of the metals of the metal oxides in an organic solvent to provide a solution, a step of hydrolyzing the solution in the presence of water and hydrochloric acid to form a mixture containing a gel-like substance, a step of forming a shaped body using the mixture or dried powder thereof, and a step of pyrolyzing the shaped body to form a superconductor of the metal oxides (Japanese Tokkyo Kokai Nos. 63-256517, 63-257132, 63-259927 and 63-260819).
In the known method, carbonates of the metals are apt to be formed during the hydrolysis and pyrolysis stages. Since the carbonates have high decomposition temperatures and since a trace amount of the carbonates would cause reduction of the critical current of the resulting superconducting material, it is necessary to perform the pyrolysis at a high temperature in order to obtain superconductors with satisfactory properties.